Adventures with baby Discord and Adult Discord
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: If you see Fluttershy more as a mother towards Discord, choose the odd number, but if you see Fluttershy romantically involved with Discord choose even. Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures with baby Discord and Adult Discord

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY:FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

CH 1. "Wake up"

Fluttershy slowly wakes up to find something tugging at her mane, with each tug a strain of small giggles follows. She smiles slightly rubbing her hoof in her eye as she looks at Discord, transformed into a baby by Princess Celestia as a test to make sure he really was reformed, and it was up to Fluttershy to take care of him, something that she was more than happy to do. Baby Discord tugged at her mane playfully, giggling non-stop, and his personality still shining. She gets up from bed picking him up in her arms.

"Oh, Good morning Discord, are you hungry?" She coos to him nuzzling her nose onto his. He claps his claws together with glee, letting out a big smile. She takes a hold of his mane in her mouth, trotting her way towards the kitchens, she places Discord on a high chair as she goes to get his baby food. Discord began slamming his claws on the high chair, becoming Impatient as his stomach growls.

"Oh dear" Fluttershy whispers "Don't worry sweetie, I'll get your food" She says to him sweetly, hearing her voice made him become quiet as Fluttershy prepares his breakfast, Angel Bunny hops into the kitchen gaining the attention of Discord who let out a loud squeal, making Angel glare at him suspiciously, now that he was a baby he does 'ant know if he is dangerous or not, Discord let out another squeal waving his tail happily as he raises his eagle claw and snaps, making a boot appear behind the unsuspecting Angel and kicks him, sending him flying into the open cabinets beside Fluttershy, who let out a yell.

"Angel!" Fluttershy picks him up out of the food cabinet, a wave her hoof at him. "Naughty bunny, you know better than just to stuff your face, wait till I make your food, okay?"

Angel began squealing angrily, pointing at Discord and at the boot, but Discord snaps his fingers again making the boot disappear before Fluttershy knowing, as she pushes Angel away with her hoof.

"Now, now, Angel, Discord eats first, then you, just wait a little bit okay, and I'll make you a juicy salad" Fluttershy brings a bowl, filled with smashed peas and carrots towards Discord as Angel let out a small grumble crossing his little arms. Fluttershy placed the bowl on the high chair in front of Discord as she flies up eyes levels to him, picking up the spoon.

"Say Ah…." She smiles; Discord sniffs at the green mush, and turns away in disgust, pushing the spoon away.

"Come on, Discord, it's really yummy" Discord let out a whine moving his head side to side avoiding the spoon full of green peas. Fluttershy sighs placing the spoon down in the bowl as she leans he face towards his.

"Please, Discord, aren't you hungry?" She whispers, Discord pushes her face away, puffing his cheeks, determined to not eat the mushy food. She let out a small smile, nuzzling her nose into his cheek, gaining his attention.

"I'll give you a special reward if you eat your food, what do you say?" Discord raises a brow at her, as she picks up the spoon.

"Now…Say ahh~" Discord slowly opens his mouth, letting the spoonful of green peas enter as he ate them willingly, eating the bowl clean. Fluttershy let out a smile, wiping his face with a napkin.

"You are such a good boy, here's your reward" she smiles, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the head in-between his two stubby horns. Discord let out a small giggle grabbing her mane, not wanting her to go away. She let out a giggle, nuzzling the top of his head.

"You silly boy, you just want me to keep giving you kisses, don't you?" He let out a happy squeal, as she gives him another kiss on the head, as she looks at him.

"You know, if you were an adult, I don't think I'll be able to give you a kiss, I'll be too embarrassed" She says, blushing slightly, as Discord smiles at her.

CH 2. "Kiss"

Discord enters Fluttershy's cottage, coming in for another visit to get away from the castle and Princess Celestia who always pesters him about his "duties" towards the kingdom, now that he's "reformed". He rolls his eyes as he enters the cottage, any chance he gets away from the castle

"Fluttershy!" he calls, he walks inside, closing the door behind him as he walks over to the couch to find Angel Bunny who sits up, glaring at him. Discord smirks, leaning down to his face.

"Your're in my spot" Discord says, before slipping Angel off of the couch with his tail, laying down comfortably taking it for his own, as Angel let out a fury of angry squeals at him, before hopping away into the kitchen where Fluttershy enters, her face flushed with a fever as she wopples up to Discord who quickly sits up noticing his sick friend.

"Fluttershy! Are you all right?...you don't look so good"

"Oh, Discord, when did you get here?...not that it's not good to see you, it's always so good to see you"

"Fluttershy?" Discord puts a claw on her forehead, and retracted it feeling her head burning hot. "Wow! You're really sick"

"Oh no, I'm okay, no need to worry about me" She said, turning away her legs wobbling as her body sway side and side, Discord places a claw on her shoulder.

"Uh no, you need to go to bed" He snaps his fingers, transporting them into Fluttershy's room, Discord gently picks her up, bridal-style, putting her on the bed, under the covers. Fluttershy let out a small cough, looking up at Discord weakly, letting out a small smile.

"Your very sweet but, I'm fine really, I should be feeding the animals now" She said lifting herself up, Discord gently places her back on the bed.

"Sorry Fluttershy, but your too sick"

"B-but-" She argues, Discord snaps his fingers "There! All taken care of…now to take care of you" he snaps his fingers, a bowl of hot vegetable soup appears in his other hand, he stirs the spoon in, bringing it up to Fluttershy.

"Here, eat this" Fluttershy, drinks up every last drop of the soup, before resting her head back on the pillow, letting out a smile.

"Your so kind, Discord, thank you, I'm sorry we couldn't spend time together like we always do"

"It's okay, my dear Fluttershy, I'm happy to do it" he exclaimed. "now, go to sleep, it is getting late"

"Y-yes I should, Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"No, no there's..." his eyes widen slightly and narrows mischievously , his claw tapping his chin.

"Well there is one thing…" he said lowly. She blinks, letting out a smile.

"Yes?" he suddenly leans closer to her, their noses almost touching, she felt her face go warmer, making her feel a little bit dizzy, wondering if it is caused by her sickness, or by how close Discord is. He suddenly tilts her chin up with his claw.

"How about a little-kiss?"

"A-a-a kiss?" she stammered "I…oh"

"Well, you did said _anything"_ he whispers to her.

"I-I did say that…I…um…oh dear" she turns into a deep shade of red, her vision becoming blurry as she felt a pair of cool lips make contact with her's, his claws digging into her mane, Fluttershy let out a small whimper, feeling her heart beat madly as if it could burst out of her chest at any moment. Discord pulls away from her letting out a chuckle.

"Good night" he smirks, snapping his fingers, appearing downstairs on the couch, putting his claws behind his head as Fluttershy, struggled to fall asleep. The next morning, Fluttershy felt good as new and well-rested, her fever completely gone, thanks to Discord helping her. She let out a blush, remembering the night before, she let out a small smile, secretly to have enjoyed it. She trots downstairs to hear a series of coughs, to find Discord, with a high fever, who had contracted her sickness.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures with baby Discord and adult Discord

CH 3: Raspberry

Fluttershy giggled non-stop as she played with baby Discord, who lay on his back giggling with her, rolling side to side with his claws on his hoof. Fluttershy enjoyed playtime with Discord, with him as a baby everything he does was so cute she could hardly stand it, as Discord enjoyed quality time with his mother/friend, he reaches up at her, letting out another fit of giggles as she tugs at her mane enticing her to make him laugh again. Fluttershy smiles widely.

"Okay, okay…you ready?" She said, Discord let out a smile, making Fluttershy put her lips on his belly blowing a raspberry, making him let out a loud shriek of giggles, kicking and waving his arms in enjoyment. Fluttershy began laughing loudly with him, wiping a tear away with her hoof.

"oh! You really are adorable when you laugh, hehehe" she said, lying across from him, her stomach hurting from all that laughing. Discord looks at her his tiny tail waving slightly as he crawls his way towards her, putting his lips on her cheek, trying to make a raspberry of his own, but only blew air, but his gesture made Fluttershy start giggling again as she wraps her arms around him, nuzzling under his chin.

"You little cutie" She coos, making him smile widely at her before nuzzling into her mane, using it as a blanket to snuggle up in, letting out a small yawn. Fluttershy smiles, placing a kiss on his forehead.

CH 4 "Ticklish"

Fluttershy and Discord sat on the hill side, laying on a checkered blanket as they were having a picnic together, overlooking the fauna in front of them. Discord leans back on the tree they were sitting under for the shade, putting down his empty cup of tea on the blanket, Fluttershy looks up at him, grabbing the handle of a teapot.

"More tea, Discord?" She asks quietly, he smiles slightly at her, waving his lion paw.

"No thank you, Fluttershy, I'm quite all right, the food you prepared has left me stuff" he said, patting his stomach, Fluttershy smiles placing the teapot in the basket.

"I'm so glad you like the food, I was worried that you would'ent like it" She said, rubbing her hoof on her arm, nervously, looking down slightly.

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed "Everything you make will always taste delicious, my dear Fluttershy"

"Gosh" She blushes "You're really too kind"

"Come now, Fluttershy" He starts, pulling her closer to him, tilting her chin up to him as he leans closer to her, She quickly turns a shade of red, making him chuckle.

"Oh, you do look cute~ when you blush like that" he said, brushing her mane behind her ear.

"D-discord" she shakily whispers " please, don't…" she said as he began to nuzzle the side of her neck, ignoring her words he began to pecker her with butterfly kisses, She quickly shut her eyes, putting her front hoofs on his chest trying to push him away.

"D-discord…d-don't, you know when you do this…i-its…its, hehehe" She began to giggle, blushing at herself for laughing as he continued to kiss her, a large smirk appearing on his face, silently laughing with her.

"Discord, hehehe…d-don't that-!" She began to giggle more loudly "I-I'm serious if you don't! hehehehe"

Discord pulls away laughing loudly, clutching his stomach, as they both continued to laugh. Discord wipes a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"oh Fluttershy!" He curls his snake body around her, nuzzling under her chin. "I do love it when you laugh, you have the most wonderful laugh, I could listen to it all day" he quickly grins.

"And I think I will" he began puckering her with kisses again, making her start giggling.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure with baby Discord and adult Discord

CH 5

"Lost and found"

Fluttershy pushes the baby carriage through town as she shops to get more vegetables for Discord to eat and for the animals, She looks down to see Discord sleeping soundly under a finely knitted blue blanket that Fluttershy had made. She smiles sweetly at him, content that he was now quiet; normally he is filled with so much energy it's difficult to keep up with him. She stops in front of a stand with tomatoes, parking the carriage to the side as she began to bargain with the seller of how much money she'll pay for a crate of tomatoes. Discord let out a small yawn, waking up from his map, to find himself in the middle of Ponyville, he turns to find Fluttershy talking to the seller. He blinks bordly, finding nothing of interest in his carriage; he looks over to the side towards the edge of the woods, to find a beautifully white and pink lily, sitting alone in the grass. He perked up finding it of interest; he began to flap his wings, flying out of his carriage towards the flower, avoiding everypony below who haven't notice the small baby dragoneous flying above. Fluttershy put down her payment in front of the seller taking the bag of tomatoes into her bag strapped on her back as she goes up to the baby carriage.

"Okay Discord, time to go-!" She let out a loud shriek, making everypony flinch from the sound of the timid filly, she depretly pulls the blanket aside, and under the carriage. She began clopping her hooves, becoming hysterical.

"Discord! Discord! Oh where are you?" she calls running into the middle of Ponyville, going up to random ponies.

"Have you seen a baby with a pony's head, body of an eagle, a dragon's leg, a goat leg and a deer antler anywhere!" She asks shrieking out the question, making everypony become instantly nervous but replying no. She began running towards every corner, breathing rapidly, her eyes becoming glossy as everywhere she looks she couldn't find Discord.

"oh no! no, no, no, no, no" She whimpered, going into a circle, tears running down her eyes collapsing in the middle of the plaza, as she took in a deep breath and scream out.

"I LOST MY BABY!" She cried "Oh DISCORD!"

She hid her face under her hooves as ponies began to circle around her, some trying to comfort her but with no avail as she wailed river of tears down her face, having lost her precious little baby, the one she was supposed to look out for, the one she was supposed to protect. Thoughts of him having fall into a well, or go into the deep dark forest, where the timber wolves were, frightened her beyond extremes.

She suddenly felt her mane being tugged, following with a familiar cooing sound, she looks up to find Discord, sitting in front of her holding the lily in his two paws, having flown down after picking the flower back to his caretaker, presenting the flower happily to her. She quickly scoops him up into her arms, squealing with joy.

"Oh Discord! You're okay! You're safe!" She said, peckering him with kisses all around his head, as Discord coos happily at her. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay, you naughty, naughty boy, never ever scare me like that again!" She said giving him a kiss on his forehead. Discord oblivious to the sudden trauma that he has caused to Fluttershy placed the lily on her ear, into her mane, clapping his claws with satisfaction as she let out a warm smile at him.

CH 6 "Sleeping"

Discord let out a sigh, content by the fact he was sleeping on a cloud, he needed this rest and relaxation away from the castle and Celestia, the thought of her made him want to gag. He rested his head down, snuggling up to the cloud, away from prying eyes and ponies. He wanted quiet as he takes his nap, he opened one eye to feel something nudging into his side only to smile slightly to see Fluttershy sleeping alongside him, as his body was curled around her making a half-circle. He reached out his lion paw, stroking her mane out of her face, to get a good look at her peaceful face, smiling slightly in her sleep. He chuckle slightly, even in sleep she has a smile across her face. After spending the afternoon with him from doing a bit of ice skating in a pond, something he made with his magic, and having a nice lunch, it was his idea that they take a small break, snapping up a nice cloud for them to sleep on, the thought of taking a nap with him made Fluttershy begun stammering incoherent sentences with a blush running along her beautiful face, he was glad he convinced her, now he can watch her while she slept. He blinks seeing Fluttershy's eyes begin to open, making him lay his head down and close his eyes, pretending he was still napping, but use his magic to see through his eyelids to watch her.

She looks over at Discord and immediately looking down, a faint blush appearing along her face, as she began poking the fluffiness of the cloud with her hoof. She slowly looks up at him again, and let out a small smile, his face was just a hoof-length away, she lean forward to him, rubbing her nose onto his as she nuzzle into his face.

"Trying to steal a kiss now, Fluttershy?" he suddenly chimed, making her squeal out in surprise, jumping away from him, as he opens his eyes at her, chuckling as her face reddened as she desperately covered her face with her hoofs.

"u-umm…n-no, I was just….oh dear…i-it's not-oh I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry I woke you up" she said, moving her hoofs away from her face as she looks down. He places a claw under his chin, leaning onto it.

"Don't be, I was already awake" he replied, she looks at him warily.

"Y-you were?" she whispers, she suddenly felt Discord's tail, tickle her ear making her flinch.

"I was, I was admiring a beautiful flower…you should have seen it, you would have agreed" he smirks.

"Maybe I can, where is it?" She said as she takes a step closer to him.

"I'm looking at her" he replied, making her blink at him and blush.

"oh…you're talking about me, right? O-or is there another pony here? She asks in her timid voice, making him chuckle throatily.

"No, just you"

"O-oh….you're too kind, thank you, I..I don't know what to say, I'm becoming a little bit nervous" she smiles, she took a another step towards him, giving him a kiss on his cheek, making him now stare at her in confusion as a blush appeared across of his face. She let out a giggle by his reaction as she nuzzles under his chin lovingly.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures with baby Discord and adult Discord

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

CH 7. "Babysitting"

Fluttershy left Discord at Twilight's home, with the other mane five, who volunteered to take care of Discord as she tries to feed and mend to the animals. Twilight looked at Discord with suspicion, as he stares up at her in boredom, wondering how long he would have to stay at the boring library. As the other pony girls surrounded him in a circle, he let out a yawn, showing his one large tooth, he smacks his lips together, and suddenly Pinkie Pie scoops him up into her arms.

"Oh! He's sooooo cute!~" she exclaimed, giving him a deadly squeeze, making him let out a squeak, quickly trying to push his way out of Pinkie's arms, placing his claws on his face giving her a shove, but Pinkie, who was oblivious of the fact that she was squeezing the life out of him, did'it notice his protest as he began pulling at her mane with force. Applejack quickly pulls Discord away from Pinkie Pie, who let out a loud groan.

"Um, Sugar Cube, maybe you should just leave all that hugging for another time….now, let's have a look at this little feller" she smiles, bouncing Discord up slightly, he raise a brow at Applejack, slapping her hat off of her head with his tail.

"Hey now! That's not very nice" she said putting him down, picking up her hat, placing it back on her head. Rainbow dash flew above him letting out a scoff.

"Typical, he's the same old Discord, I say we give this kid a good old spanking!" she said, as she raised her hoof, Discord snaps his fingers, making rope appear and began tying Rainbow Dash's wings, she quickly began to yell.

"What the hay? Hey! Hey! Knock it off! Whoaaa!" She falls to the floor, her wings completely tied in a tight knot. Everypony let out a gasp, except for Discord who began giggling loudly, rolling side to side, Twilight let out a growl and stomps her hoof gaining his attention as he looks up at her.

"Now that's enough, what will Fluttershy say when she sees you acting like this?" she scolds, lifting him up eye-level with her magic. Discord crosses his arm, giving her a look that says "Are you kidding?" following with rolling his eyes at her, she glares at him.

"What Fluttershy sees in you, I'll never know" she said, shaking her head. He stick out his tongue at her, letting out a raspberry, making spittle fall on her face.

"Eww!" She retracted backwards, dropping him on the ground, making him start giggling hysterically again. Rarity let out a scoff, waving her mane back as she walks up to Discord.

"ugh, he really is unbecoming, I mean really girls, what were really expecting a cute, little innocent baby? Hmph! I think not!" Discord snorted at her, snapping his fingers and making her hair go fuzzy and into an afro, making her shriek in terror that her beautiful mane as gone horrible.

"Ahhh! Look what he did to my beautiful mane! Ohh, he's going to get it!" he ponces towards Discord, only to have Applejack and Pinkie Pie pull her back, but not without her kicking to try to get to Discord.

"Now calm down, Rarity!" Applejack says.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie started "Besides I like your mane, it looks exactly like mine!" hearing Pinkie Pie's compliment made Rarity broke down in tears. Discord put a paw on his mouth letting out a yawn, giggling slightly at the chaos around him, as the girls try to comfort Rarity and untied Rainbow Dash, his ear flinch, making his eyes widen slightly, he quickly snaps his fingers, making the rope disappear from Rainbow Dash's wings, and made Rarity's hair back to normal, while the girls look at Discord, the door opens revealing Fluttershy who walks in.

"Oh…Hello, everypony…was everything okay with Discord?" she asks quietly as she walks up to him, as he smiles widly at her. Rainbow Dash quickly flew up in front of her.

"No! he tied me up, a ruined Rarity's hair with his weird chaos magic!"

"oh dear…well that's expected from a little baby like him, isn't that right, my wittle cutie?" She said as she nuzzle into Discord's nose, making him giggle up at her, wrapping his arms around her neck, climbing up into her mane on her back, snuggling into her soft, silky mane.

"ugh! Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yells "He needs to be punished!"

"Punish? Oh no, never, he's just a baby…I mean if he did all those things to you, you can't really blame him, it's just him trying to have some fun, it's not like he hurt you guys or anything, right?"

"Well…..no, but-!"

"Then it's fine, he's just a innocent little baby, who just wanted to have some fun" She smiles, Discord let out a playful smirk at the ponies as Fluttershy trots towards the door, she turns back at her friends, as she nuzzle Discord.

"Okay sweetie, say bye to our friends now" she smiles, he smirks, putting up a claw letting out a small wave, Fluttershy smiles turning away as she trots out the door, once her attention was somewhere else, Discord, put a finger under his eyes pulling down slightly and put out his tongue, taunting them as he goes out of sight.

CH 8

"Attention"

It burns him. It annoyed him that "he" was getting all of her attention, all of her love, all of her smiles, "he" did'it deserve it, just watching the two of them together filled his body with so much jelous rage, he fought against his thoughts to use his magic against "him". She let out a giggle at him, making Discord's eyes narrowed in anger, tapping his dragon's foot with annoyance, his arms crossed as he let out a low growl at his "enemy". He wanted her to be with him, to smile at him, to laugh with him, to make her laugh not that furry, white bunny!

"Okay Angel Bunny" Fluttershy's smiles "I'll be right back with a nice juicy salad, okay? You play nice with Discord now" She turns to Discord who quickly smiles at her.

"Do you need something Discord?"

"Oh no, Fluttershy, I'm quite all right" he replies.

" oh okay, I won't be long, and we can go spend time together once I bring Angel Bunny his lunch, is that okay?"

"Of course, please, take your time"

She let out a giggle, flying into her cottage, Discord quickly shot a glare at Angel Bunny, who glares back at him, letting out a growl, as he and Discord went face to face.

"Listen you little furry devil! You think you can have her all to yourself? then you got another thing coming, no bunny is going to keep Discord from Fluttershy!"

Angel Bunny let out a huff, and blew a raspberry at him.

"Why you little-!" he snaps his fingers, making carrots appear around Angel, the carrots began poking at Angel who collapses on the ground, as the carrots ganged up on him as Discord let out a laugh, Angel growls and began eating all of the carrots, once he eliminated the carrots he turns towards Discord, who raise a brow at him, and before Angel had the chance, Fluttershy comes flying up to them, putting their fight in a stand still as they smile at her.

"Okay, here you go Angel" She smiles, placing the bowl of salad in front of him. She flies up to Discord.

"Okay…we can go now, if you want" She says with her timid little voice.

"Wonderful! Lead the way, my dear" he chimes, bowing to her with his arm extended leading her away. She smiles flying off, as Discord let out a raspberry at Angel, who kicks his bowl towards him angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures with baby Discord and Adult Discord

CH 9. "First words"

"Come on Discord, you can do it, say Fluttershy" Fluttershy smiles as she sat in front of him in the living room, Discord cooed up at her, not really paying attention as he wagged his tail. Fluttershy let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess you're too small to say anything yet….or maybe Fluttershy is too hard to say, how about saying…I love you? Can you say that?" she smiles sweetly picking him up in her arms, rocking him slightly, he looks up at her, putting his lion's thumb in his mouth, sucking on in it slightly.

"Go on, I….Love….you" she says slowly, he raise a brow at her as he continued to suck his thumb. He let out a yawn, reaching out and grabbing at her mane tugging at her silky pink hair, She frowns slightly, letting out a sigh.

"Oh well, maybe you not ready to talk yet"

Discord let out a smile at her, nuzzling into her hair, she giggle slightly rubbing the top of his head with her hoof.

"Oh, you really are cute"

"Fla-….flu…" Fluttershy's eyes widen as she looks down at Discord who was trying to mouth out the words.

"Flutter…shy…..I…wuv wou" he let out a giggle, making Fluttershy squeal happily, hearing his first words towards her, hugging him closely to her, he let out a strain of giggles at her, nuzzling into her cheek happily.

CH 10. "Say it"

"Come on say it…" Discord urged Fluttershy as they both say on the couch together, Discord keeping a hold on her to prevent her from running away, his arms wrapped around her tiny frame as he rubs his cheek onto her blushing cheek.

"D-Discord?...I-I don't think…would you let go of me, please?" she whispered desperately, he let out a chuckle.

"Oh no, I'll let you go, when you say the _magic_ words " he sang. Fluttershy let out a whimper, he seemed serious, and being this close to him was too much for her heart to handle, she knew he liked seeing her become flustered, he usually gets her flustered all the chance he gets, and this time she was lured into his trap by taking a seat next to him, now she had to say something really embarrassing in order for him to let go of her. She let out a gasp feeling him nuzzle into her mane.

"D-d-d-Discord!...please stop"

"Why?" he smirks "You don't like all of the attention I'm giving you, my dear, sweet Fluttershy?"

"n-no, of course not, it's just…I think I'm going to faint" she says quietly, her vision becoming blurry she hears him chuckle again.

"Well, it's a good thing I have you in my arms to keep you safe"

"Discord, please…you really need to let me go"

"tsk, tsk, Fluttershy, you know the rules, say that magic words and I'll let you go"

Fluttershy gulped, her lip quivering, she takes a breath.

"Okay…"

"I'm all ears" he smiles. She looks at him sweetly, making him blush slightly at her innocent face. She gently touched her nose to his.

"I…I love you, Discord" she says gently, making his ears perked up as he blushes at her, her words echoing over and over in his mind, she tap her hoofs together nervously.

"Umm…can you let go of me now?" she asked, letting out a smile, she blinks noticing his flustered face. "Discord?...Discord?...are you okay?"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures with baby Discord and Adult Discord

CH 11 "Present"

Fluttershy placed Discord in his high chair as she trots away out of his sight, he let out a yawn being bored of doing nothing all morning, usually Fluttershy plays a bit of peek a boo with him once he wakes up or rolling a ball back and forth with each other, anything as long as he spends time playing with Fluttershy but this morning she placed him in a confined area in the living room, placed some blocks in front of him and spent the rest of the morning in the kitchen as he played by himself, and tortured Angel a little bit with his magic, by turning him into a fuzzy block as he stacked his blocks into a mighty tower, but it quickly became boring when he did 'it see Fluttershy's face, just now she had carried him and placed him on his high chair.

He began to fuss and whine, wanting her to hold him again, anything to see her loving face, he missed having her smile at him and make funny faces towards him to make him laugh, but she hadn't said one word to him or spent five seconds with him, as he began to wonder, maybe his guardian grew tired of him, and does 'ant love him anymore. This made his lip quiver, as he began to sniff, tears running down his eyes as her began to cry. Fluttershy trots over to him with a present in her mouth, smiling, knowing that Discord will love his surprise, as she trots in front of him; she drops the present seeing his tears.

"Oh no! Discord, no, no, no sweetie, why are you crying?" she said, taking him into her arms as she began to rock him gently, trying to calm him down. He sniffs looking up at her, grabbing hold of her mane tightly as he snuggles into her warm body.

"What's the matter Discord? Why were you crying? I was only gone a minute….look, I was preparing your birthday present" she smiles, as she shows him the finely wrapped green present, on top was a darker green bow. He blinks seeing the large box, that was his size. Fluttershy placed him on the floor in front of it.

"Go on, open it, I spent all morning making it just for you" she smiles, as she wipes away a tear from his cheek with her hoof. He let out a smile as he ripped apart the paper and opened the box to find a stuffed pony toy, which looked exactly like Fluttershy, sewed up, with button eyes and pink yarn for her mane. He beamed seeing it, quickly squeezing it into his arms, giggling loudly as he turns back to his guardian, quickly wrapping his small arms around her leg as thanks. She smiles, nuzzling into his cheek.

"I made this toy so you won't be so lonely whenever I'm gone, that's why you were crying huh? You thought I was going away, but that's not true, when you look at this toy you know that I will always love you, no matter what"

CH 12. "Birthday"

"SURPRISE!" screams Pinkie, as she threw confetti at Discord's face, he frowns having been brought by Fluttershy, who said they were getting some cupcakes, only to have walked into a surprise party with everypony in town waiting for him. He heard Fluttershy giggle as she brush away some confetti at the bridge of his nose.

"I hope you don't mind, I remembered your birthday was today and I told Pinkie if she could help plan it…" she said in her timid voice. He smirks at her.

"You know me too well, Fluttershy, of how much I love me a good party"

She smiles.

"I'm glad you liked it" she suddenly gives him a peck on the cheek, making him blush slightly, his lion paw rubbing against his cheek embarrassed.

"What was that for?"

"Consider it a birthday present from me, I did 'it know what else to give you" she said sleepily.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	7. Chapter 7

Adventures with baby Discord and Adult Discord

CH 13 "The Meanie"

"Five…"

"ten!"

"u-um…Five?"

"its going to be ten and its final!" yelled the colt, as Fluttershy flinches frightfully, she was never good at negotiations when it came to buying groceries, she knew that she was paying too much just for few boxes of cherries. She wanted to make a sweet cheesecake for she and Discord to eat, but it seems it would never happen considering that the colt merchant was trying to swindle her. Discord say in his carriage in silence, watching the two of them debate back and forth, each time Fluttershy going quieter and quieter as the merchant goes louder and louder in his negotiation, making Discord eyes narrow angrily at the colt yelling towards his sweet, timid guardian. Suddenly the colt slams his hoof on the stand, making Fluttershy let out a squeak as she began to shake fearfully.

"Look her, you little filly, you don't get these cherries unless you cough up the ten coins!" he shouts, Fluttershy let out a whimper, knowing this is a losing battle. Discord put out his hand towards the rude merchant and snaps his fingers, making the merchant suddenly float up above the ground.

"Whoa! What the-! What's going on!" he yells out, Fluttershy gasps turning towards Discord, knowing that he was using his powers to protect her, she let out a small smile at her small draqoneous and looks up at the merchant.

"five coins" she said clearly.

"What! No way!" The colt argues, Discord huff moving the colt over to a barrel full of water and dunking him into it, making the colt sputter out water, dripping from head to hoof.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"Five coins" Fluttershy repeats.

"No!" the colt gets dunked again, making him sputter out water.

"Five" Fluttershy says, the colt put out his hoofs.

"All right, all right, you win! Five coins, just take the cherries and put me down!"

Fluttershy smiles widly trotting over to the stand and gathering her three cases of delicious red cherries, putting them in the carriage with Discord. She smiles sweetly at him.

"Okay Discord, you could put down the nice colt now" she says, Discord let out a giggle dropping the merchant into the barrel of water. Fluttershy trots away pushing the carriage back to the cottage, as she nuzzles Discord's nose.

"Thank you, Discord, you really were a great help…now let's go make us that cheesecake huh? Won't that be nice?"

CH 14 "Protector"

The merchant was picking on his sweet dear Fluttershy, and it irked him. Fluttershy was debating against the colt merchant to buy vegtables from him, usually the merchant always win by intimidating the timid filly. Fluttershy always try to assert herself but does'ant get far in the haggling and always pay doubled the price than any other pony customer, which is why the merchant always picked on her, but his time rather than shopping alone, Discord stood at the side watching silently as he watched his gentle friend becoming overpowered by a rude, obnoxious colt.

"Either pay me the money or go somewhere else!"

"B-but you're the only one who sells strawberries, but I can't pay you 10 coins just for one teeny box of strawberries, at least for that its three coins"

"Well I'm saying its ten so pay up or get lost! I need to sell to other ponies you know!" he shouts, following with slamming his hoof, making Fluttershy let out a frighten squeak, jumping back away from the angry colt. Discord shoots a glare at the colt, having enough of him harassing her, he moves Fluttershy behind him as he steps in front of her and facing the merchant, he snakes his head down eye level to the merchant who raise a brow at the lord of chaos.

"Listen very closely" He began lowly "…she will pay you three coins for that box of strawberries and no more" The colt snorts at him indifferently.

"And I'm saying she will pay 10…so, move along buddy if you know what's good for ya" the merchant replies. Discord let out a chuckle, Fluttershy's eyes widen, knowing that sinister chuckle. Discord clicks his tongue, lifting up his eagle claw.

"suit yourself" he snaps his fingers, making a fluffy pink cloud appear above the surprised merchant's head as it began to pour down chocolate rain, drenching the colt in the sticky, sweet drink, making him yell out.

"Hey! What is this!"

"I hope you like chocolate rain, because I am the only one who can make it go away and this cloud will follow you wherever you go…unless we can reach an agreement on the strawberries" he smirks.

"All right, take whatever you want! Just make this stop!" he begged, Discord grabs 10 boxes of strawberries his arms, and snaps his finger making the cloud disappear, he turns back at Fluttershy.

"Pay his the three coins, Fluttershy and lets go back to the cottage" he says happily "I really do want to make some jam with all of these strawberries"

"oh…um..yes, of course" she drops the three coins in front of the bewildered merchant as she trots up to Discord as they make their way back to her home, She flys up to his head, wrapping her arms around his slender neck, making him raise a brow at her as he let out a smile.

"Thank you Discord, you really were great"

"think nothing of it, Fluttershy, anything to see your beautiful smile of yours" he replies, Fluttershy giggles at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	8. Chapter 8

Adventures with baby Discord and adult Discord

CH 15. "Nap time"

Fluttershy places the warm baby blanket over Discord in his crib, after a long afternoon of playing and him flying all around the cottage, she was worn out, her eyes heavy as she struggles to stay awake as she tries to put the fussing Discord to bed.

"Now, now Discord, it's time for your nap" she says, he let out a whine as she struggles against the blanket Fluttershy tries to place on him.

"Come now, Discord, its been a long day and mommy's very very tired, I promise we'll play some more when you wake up" she smiles, Discord huffs crossing his arms. Fluttershy slips his stuff pony next to him as she places his blanket over his small body tucking it in gently. He puffs up his cheeks making Fluttershy knows that he was not happy. She frowns slightly.

"Now Discord you know you need one teeny nap, you need to well rested so you won't be so tired later…would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" she smiles widely. He blinks thinking it over and let out a sigh, nodding slightly. She claps her hoofs happily and clears her throat as she began to sing sweetly.

"_Hush now, quiet now_

_Its time to go to bed_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_Baby go to bed_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_Mommy will still be there_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_I will still be here_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_Have some sweet dreams"_

Discord let out a yawn, snuggling into his blanket and hugging his stuffed pony close to him, smiling slightly as he slowly went to sleep, Fluttershy smiles giving him a kiss on the head as she trots out of the room towards her couch, she lays down comfortably as she closes her eyes.

CH 16 "midnight visitor"

Fluttershy slept comfortably on her soft bed only to be awakened by sounds of crashing and glass breaking startling her awake, as she let out a small yelp. She flies out of her bed landing on the floor, her knees shaking slightly, knowing that an intruder pony entered her precious cottage; she walks out into her hallway towards her stairs peering down to see a shadow run across. She jumps back, letting out a gasp, why would anypony enter her cottage she might never know, but protecting her animals is a priority. She grabs a nearby pink umbrella holding it in between her hoofs as she silently flies down slowly not sure what she might face. She was breathing rapidly as cold sweat ran down her face, all she has to do is knock out the intruder and hurry to get Twilight and the other ponies to finish him off. She held the umbrella shakily, she quickly sees the intruder shadow and let out a shriek, grabbing him off guard as she came in swinging, hitting him over the head repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!...what the-! Flutter-OW! Fluttershy! Stop! OW! It's me! OW! OW! ITS DISCORD!"

She quickly stops swinging her umbrella, flying towards her light switch turning it on to see Discord clutching on his head, a few bumps forming in between his horns. She gasps dropping her umbrella as she flies up to him.

"oh my, Discord! I'm so sorry, I-I thought you were an intruder breaking into my home…wait, why are you here in the middle of the night?" She asks as she moves him to the couch sitting him down and swiftly flying into her kitchean bringing back bag full of ice, placing it over his sore head.

"ugh..well, I sort-of got kicked out of the Canterlot Castle after filling the princess's room full of water and soap" he said sheepily "So I came here to crash at your place"

"oh dear, Discord, you should'ent prank the princess and you should'ent be wandering around in the middle of the night, making noise and almost scaring me to death" she scolds waving her hoof slightly at him, he let out a chuckle.

"Well I guess it is my fault, and you are quite handy with an umbrella" he replies letting out a playful smirks, as he stands up from the couch. "Also I broke you little flower pot, but I fixed it so you don't have to worry about it"

Fluttershy blinks turning to where her flowerpot was beneath her living room window only to find the pot shaped to a C and the flower coming out from the top. She turns back to him.

"So, uh…can I stay with you?, I mean just for a while until the princess calms down" he smiles.

"Well, I suppose you can stay" she says slowly.

"Excellent!" he snaps his fingers disappearing from her, she blinks confused to where he went, she flies upstairs to find him in her bed. She let out a horrific gasp, trotting up to him, he was dressed in a pink male gown with a floppy hat to go with it, as he snuggles under the covers.

"D-discord? This is my bed…the guest bed is across the hall"

"Is it?...well I'm too lazy to get up now" he smirks placing his claws behind his head. Fluttershy let out a sigh, smiling at him kindly.

"okay…well I'll just be at the other room" she trots to the door, only to be slammed shut by Discord's magic, she jumps back slightly and hears the lock being turned. She turns back at Discord who pats the bed with his eagle claw as he moves his other index finger signaling her to come towards him. She let out a blush, pressing herself to the door.

"o-oh no thank you Discord, I'm quite all right with sleeping in the other room, now if you don't mind opening the door?" she squeaks, as she tries turning the knob.

"oh come now, Fluttershy…I won't do anything, now come over here….I promise I won't snore" he said with a sinister smile, she rubs her hoof awkwardly on her arm.

"Well….I…I don't….all right" she sighs in defeat, trotting up to him slowly going under the covers, her back facing him as she lays down her head on the pillow. She feels Discord lay down going to his side, only to feels his arms quickly wrap themselves around her, as he rests his head in her mane.

"D-Discord!" she gasps, as she struggles against his grip "Y-you promised you would'ent-!"

"I said I promise I won't snore" he emphasized, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath taking in her sweet nature scent. She blushes deeply as she puts her hoofs on his cheast trying to push him away with no advail.

"Still!" she argues " you should'ent-!" she was silence by Discord's lips pressing onto her own, kissing her gently as he strokes her mane with his claw. She let out a small whimper as she slowly closes her eyes as she let him kiss her. She hears him chuckle throatily as he continued to kiss her, his paw pulling at her wings slightly, brushing at her wings gently. She pulls away from his lips, moving her head to the side.

"D-Discord, be careful with my w-wings, they're delicate…" she stutters, he smirks kissing the top of her head.

"my dear, I won't damage these beautiful wings"

"I know its just…its too embarrassing"

"hmm…what is?" he whispers with a twinge of playfulness.

"you…kissing me…and holding me like this…"

"hmm? Do you got any other suggestions of how I should hold you?"

"n-no, its just that….I love you" she says finally, blushing into a bright red as she press her face on his chest. He let out a small smile, brushing her mane slightly.

"I love you too, my precious friend….we have something fantastic and I don't want to let it go" he replies gently "I want to be with you always, you make me feel better just by seeing you"

She looks up at him, his claw hand going to her chin.

"Why not get married to me?"

"I-….I what? Wait….married?...t-to you, really?...are your proposing?"

"Well" he shrugs "If you want me too, I might do something more dramatic later" he smirks. She looks down, biting her lip as she nods slightly.

"I…I would really love it….i-if you are and if you do"

"Well, I am…and I might" he yawns resting his head down. "all right then, Good night"

"o-oh, g-good night"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	9. Chapter 9

Adventures with baby Discord and Adult Discord

CH 17 "Peek a boo"

Discord giggled uncontrollably, falling on his back as her grabs at his feet, giggling loudly as Fluttershy smiles at him as she stood above him, putting her hoofs over her face again, only to quickly move them away at the side.

"Peek a boo!" she smiles, making Discord giggle again. Fluttershy laughs along with him, she puts her hoofs over her face, and put them out again.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Discord giggles again, rolling back and forth. Fluttershy always enjoyed spending time with him whenever she can, she loves how he laughs, always sounding so cute when he let out a fit of laughter at her, it always brightens her day to see him smile, she felt so relaxed when she is with her little lord of chaos. Discord cooed up at her, gaining her attention. He puts his own claws over his eyes and move them away quickly, he repeated this a few more times, making Fluttershy giggle as she notice that he was doing peek-a-boo at her. She nuzzles his exposed belly making him giggle loudly kicking his legs as she tickles him.

"oh, my little sweetie" she says sweetly "I love you so much!" he quickly grabs her mane, pulling her gently over him as he presses his lips on her nose, making her gasp, he giggles up at her making her smile.

"oh you little scamp"

CH 18 "Hide and seek"

"oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" Fluttershy repeated as she ran through the forest off the outskirts of Ponyville, how long as she been running? Her legs began to ache as she began to lose her breath, but she could'ent stop, she had to escape and make it back to the cottage before "_he"_ gets her. She was almost there, seeing the cottage in the distance, she let out a smile, knowing that she would win their little game, suddenly she was tackled at the side, tumbling into the bushes and long green grass in barrel rolls. She shook her head finding herself pinned by Discord, who laughs loudly in triumph.

"Gotacha, Fluttershy! Oh I love a good game of hide and seek and also the _rewards_" he grins micheviously. Fluttershy shrinks back, her hoofs close to her chest as she hid behind them.

"n-no Discord….you cheated, how else did you find me so fast?"

"tsk, tsk, tsk" he sounds waving his index finger of his lion's paw "you know I would never cheat when it comes to my games, you just do want to give me my prize" he pressed as he inches his face closer to her's. She shut her eyes, putting her hoofs his chest as she turns her head away from him. He chuckles at her nervousness, putting his ear to her chest, he hears her let out a sharp gasp and hears the beating of her heart increase in pace. He let out a contented sigh, loving how the way she reacts to him. He moves away going to her ear, as he whispers sweet things into her ear, following with a chuckle. He sees her blushes a fierce tomato red, as he looks up at him, wondering if her was tricking her in some way. He smirks as he began to pecker her with kisses on her cheek, running around down along the outline of her chin and up to her forehead. She peers up at him, flinching at his touch.

"D-Discord?...no, please…somepony is going to see us" she says quickly.

"oh, let them see, I don't mind"

"but-!" he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, her eyes widened surprisingly but slowly began to flicker close, as she kissed him back. He blinks at her, letting out a smirk, they both separate staring into each other's eyes.

"your beautiful" he whispers.

"o-oh….t-thank you, I…I love you so much" she says wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckles as he wraps his arms around her fragile body, keeping her close as he gently holds her.

"I love you also, my dear, sweet Fluttershy"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	10. Chapter 10

Adventures with baby Discord and adult Discord

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

CH 19 "Time-out"

She caught him torturing Angel when her back was turned, even though she specifically told him to leave him alone, Discord refused to listen, she even gave him a warning but that did'it do the trick as he turns Angel into a fluffy ball and began to bounce him back and forth on the walls. Fluttershy picked Discord up by the scruff of his mane with her mouth a placed him in a corner, facing the wall. He raise a brow turning back to her, finding her giving him a stern gaze.

"Discord, you will stay in this corner until you think about what you did" She says sternly, he blinks and gave her a pout, usually the pout will make her smile and forget about his bad deeds but this time it had no effect as she turns away from him.

"No Discord, you will stay in this corner for ten minutes and I will come and get you…now stay" with a flip of her mane she trots into the kitchen picking up Angel on the way who reverted back to normal. Discord let out a huff, crossing his arms as he faced the wall, his eyes narrowed angrily tapping his hoof against the wall impatiently. How many minutes did she said that he had to sit here? Ten? He let out a snort. That's too long. He did 'it do anything wrong, he was just having some fun, he got bored and the bunny was there, Fluttershy should have played with him to avoid all this mess, it's her fault, he thought angrily but suddenly his expression sadden as he looks down, but she did say not to mess with the bunny, and he should have listen. He really made her mad this time.

Mad?...mad….mad, how long will she be mad at him? Longer than ten minutes properly, maybe she won't forgive him, maybe she won't play with him anymore, maybe she won't read him stories before bed anymore, maybe she won't sing him lullabies anymore and she won't love him anymore. He sniffs, tears running down his face as he began to silently cry in his corner, his paws constantly wiping his face not wanting Fluttershy to see. She will properly get mad at him for crying so much from his mistake. He let out hiccups, sniffing loudly to stop his tears but found it impossible the thought of Fluttershy not loving him anymore was too much for him to take. He did 'it notice a concern Fluttershy looming behind him, she let out a sad smile, pressing her nose on his black short mane on the back of his head. His head shoots up,and franticly began to wipe his face avoiding her gaze.

"Discord…." She calls gently, he sniffs wiping his nose moving his head away from her. She let out a small smile, her ears pointing down as she nudges him again.

"Discord…it's okay, I'm not mad"

This made him turn to her, his yellow eyes already red from crying and his fur tear-stained. She let out a warm smile at him.

"Come here, come give me a hug" He quickly wraps his arms around her head, his head buried into her mane, sniffling as he continued to cry, letting out small hiccups. Fluttershy smiles slightly wrapping her arms around him as she laid on the floor.

"shh, it's okay Discord, you don't need to cry anymore, it's okay….I still love you" she says gently, he pulls away from her, she lifts her hoof up wiping his tears away. He sniffs.

"I….I'm sowrry, Fluttershy" he says

"oh, it's all right sweetie, you don't have to cry anymore" She kisses him on top of his head, making him smile widly, giving her another hug on her head. She let out a small laugh as she wraps her arms around him again.

CH 20

"Wedding"

The tux was too tight, he pulled on his collar, wiping his forehead from sweat as he stood in the castle room, surrounded by many ponies from all of Equestia, not knowing mostly all of them but the Mane 5 and the princesses all dressed in their bridal gowns as they stood at the alter with huge grins on their faces. He let out a raspberry, gaining disapproving glares from the Mane 5, he pulls at his collar, it was getting too warm for him to stand, his heart was racing he never would have thought he will be at a wedding, and how desperately he wanted out. He leans his head toward the nearest pony, which was Twilight Sparkle.

"okay, I can't be here anymore" he whispers, she whirls on him.

"Don't joke around Discord, you know you can't just leave!" she whispers to him "What will Fluttershy think?"

"She'll understand!" he argues

"No, she won't! you are not leaving Discord, you can't just run away!"

He let out a scoff.

"I'm starting to regret doing this" he muttered.

"How can you say that?" Twilight began "This is a beautiful moment that only happens once in your life"

"ugh! But its so boring! What's taking her so long?" he whined.

"Hush! She'll be here" She said, he frowns straightening up, as he looks at Princess Celestia who was calmly reading over a golden book at the steeple, suddenly the doors open, causing the organist to begin playing the wedding march, as Fluttershy flies in her green flowery gown, making Discord catch his breath in awe, blushing slightly at her beauty , now he remembers why he was here as the bride enters, Fluttershy stood next to Twilight and the other bridesmaids, smiling embarrasly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" she whispers.

"Where have you been?" Discord started "it started to get boring"

"oh dear, I'm sorry I was helping the bride with her dress, she just insisted to look perfect"

Discord rolls his eyes.

"Weddings…always so traditional, if I get to choose It will be more fun and chaotic, instead of bland and boredom" he mutters, Fluttershy smiles, moving her hoof side to side.

'Oh I don't know, I think its beautiful, but if it was my wedding I will have it outside in the forest"

"hmm, I guess _we_ could have it outside if you want" he smirks. Fluttershy blinks up on his, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"W-wait…we?"

"shh!" he hushes her, putting his index finger to his lips. "it's starting, my dear" he winks.


	11. Chapter 11

Adventures with baby Discord and Adult Discord

CH 21. "Nightmares"

He awoke with a startle.

He sat up in his crib of his dark room, it was the middle of the night, he was shaking slightly from the dream he brought himself out of. He clutches his baby blanket and his stuffed pony, whimpering slightly as he stared out of the window, finding the spindly branches of tree outside more like claws scratching at his window. He silently flies out of his crib, heading to the door, clutching his blanket and toy protectively as he twist the door knob open with his magic. He peers nervously outside of the hallway, seeing Fluttershy at the room across, sleeping peacefully in her bed. He perks up as he flies up into her room, flapping his wings in front of her as he hovers down beside her head on the soft mattress.

He slowly let out a small whimper as he gently push Fluttershy's head to make her wake up, not wanting to stay in the dark any longer by himself, he wanted his caretaker awake with him. He let out another whimper making her eyes flutter open; she quickly sat up seeing Discord.

"Discord!...what are you doing awake? It's really late Sweetie" she says gently, rubbing her eye with her hoof. He let out a whimper clutching himself as he looks down embarrass.

"B-bad….b-bad Drweam" he says quietly, she let out a small frown at him and started stroking his mane gently.

"oh sweetie, I'm so sorry…was it a scary dream?" she gently asks. He nods, sniffing slightly. "hmm, the master of chaos afraid of bad dreams, I never thought that will ever happen" she says, he lower his eyes, he never want to admit he was scared of something, especially something as having a bad dream. She noticed his gaze and let out a small smile.

"Oh its nothing to be embarrassed about…everyone has bad dreams, even me" she said. She scoots down, moving the blanket aside.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, Discord?"

He nods, crawling under the blanket going to his side, already feeling much better now that he was with his caretaker. Fluttershy wraps her hood around him, pulling him into a hug, he let out a huge smile, snuggling his face into her arm. She let out a smile at him.

"Good night Discord"

He never had a bad dream.

CH 22 "Walk"

They both were walking silently through the woods, something that they did often by themselves in the peace and quiet, something that drives Discord crazy but Fluttershy seems to enjoy it so he bears with his boredom. He looms over her small frame, watching her pink mane flowing with the wind as she stares at all the plant life, with her beautiful blue eyes. It makes him have butterflies in his stomach. His lion paw slowly reaches out towards her mane, stroking from the top of her head, Fluttershy stops in her tracks, looking up at Discord who retracted his paw.

"Discord?" she says quietly, her voice ringing in his ears like a serenade, he let out a smirk.

"My dear, I can't enjoy touching your beautiful mane?" he says with slyness. She let out a blush turning away.

"No, it's okay…." She replies. "Do you want to sit here for a while, we have been walking for a long time now"

"lets!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers making a blanket appear in front of them on the soft grass, they both laid on the soft blanket, Fluttershy laying on her stomach, resting her head down, enjoying the sunshine. Discord laid beside her putting his claw under his chin, as he laid on his side facing Fluttershy, using his paw, he strokes her mane again, making her open her eyes in a flash, blushing slightly, looking away, making his chuckle amusingly.

"your adorable when you blush like that" he grins. She looks at him.

"Well, I can't really help it, when you start doing these embarrassing things"

"oh just wait, I'm about to do something even more embarrassing" he smirks, snapping his fingers making a small black box appear in his paw, showing it to Fluttershy who let out a small gasp.

"D-discord?...w-what?

"oh come now, you know it was a matter of time"

"w-well…I-…umm…aren't you going a little bit fast?" she stutters, he raise a brow.

"I don't think so…come on, all you need to say is yes"

"y-y-y-yes?" she stutters out, he let out a triumphant yell, spinning up in the air, making Fluttershy's eyes widen.

'W-wait..I did'it-!" He flies down, wrapping his arms around her happily.

"Wonderful! Let's get ready right away, let's have Pinkie plan the party, Rarity will make you the most fantastic dress! And lets not forget our honeymoon, hmmm" he sounds, grinning widly as he places the box in Fluttershy's hoof, she opens it to find…..nothing. what?

She looks up at discord in confusion, he let out a shrug.

"Really now what I'm I suppose to give a Pegasus when I'm proposing?"

"you…..you tricked me!..I-I thought there was-!" he presses his lips to her, her eyes widen, making her drop the empty box, her eyes narrowed angrily pushing him away, flying away from him in a huff as she faced him. He just let out a laugh.

"That's not funny, this is not funny! I-I thought you were serious!" she says raising her voice.

"I am serious! I want you to marry me!" he smiles, flying up to her, she flies away from him gaining some distance.

"n-no! I-I can't belive you, Discord!" she says crossing her arms at him, he let out a chuckle making her glare at him as he circled her.

"What's there to belive, that I love you, and I want to be with you? I want to have a foal with you, maybe a little draquoneos flying about? That I want to spend eternity with you?" he says placing his hands on her shoulders, she looks at him, her anger fading as she began to blush.

"R-really?..."

"of course" he nods, nuzzling under her chin. "Plus you already said yes, so there is no take backs" he grins. "What do you say?"

She looks at him, placing a quick peck on his cheek.

"y-yes"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

Adventures with baby Discord and adult Discord

CH.23 "Babysitting adventures part 2"

"I can't belive we agreed to watch Discord!" Rainbow grumbled angrily as she stares down Discord who looked up boredly at Mane 5 we're all in Twilight's home, all distant from Discord in case he decides to use his magic on him. Twilight walked up beside her.

"Come on Rainbow Dash, I came prepared this time, I've been reading all sorts of things to take care of babies like Discord" Twilight said, using her powers she brings him blank pieces of papers and paints, placing them neatly in front of him. The colors of the different paints gain his attention, immediately diving his hands into the wet paint splashing it on the paper.

"There, that should keep him busy" Twilight smiles triumphantly, making the mane 5 take a breath of relif. Discord ran his hands across the paper, using the red as he started to make a project for his mother but playing with the paint wasen't enough he wanted to have fun with the other ponies, he snaps his fingers making the mane 5 look up to see the cups of paint hovering above them menacily.

"oh no" Twilight squeaks.

"EVERYPONY RUN!" Pinkie pie screams, all the ponies began running in circles as each of the paints followed them trying to splash paint on them as Discord happily continued making his painting. Rarity was quickly cornered by some paints.

"Don't you dare!" she yells menacicly "Discord ! if you don't stop this instant I will tell Flutter-EEEEEE!" colors of red and blue splashes her, soaking her well kept mane and now red and blue coat. She quickly sink to the floor desperately trying to get rid of the paint with her hood only spreading the stain.

"No! my beautiful coat, my mane!" she cried, one by one each of the mane 5 got drenched with different color paints, Twilight growled wiping away green paint from her head and stomped towards Discord who was putting his finishing touches of his painting.

"You naughty boy, wait till Fluttershy comes and see all of this mess, look at what you did you completely painted the whole liabrary!" she yells "All of my books are ruined because of you!"

Discord let out a yawn, not caring what she was saying, snapping his fingers creating a napkin, wiping his hands cleaning himself off in front of the angry ponies.

"That's it!" Applejack says "This little rough-houser needs to be punished, let's face it, Fluttershy does'ant discipline him enough!"

"Here's something!" Rainbow Dash quickly grabs a cup full of paint, and dropped the red liquid over Discord's head, much to his surprised, until they heard a horrified shriek at the door. Everypony turns to see Fluttershy with a look of shock of what she witnessed.

"Rainbow Dash!" she yells, flying towards Discord who sought the chance to begin bawling loudly. "Oh my poor baby, what did she do to you?...Dashie! what do you think you were doing?"

"But I-! it isn't my fault it was Discord who started the whole thing! Blame him!" She argues, Discord bawled louder, making Fluttershy to rock him gently to soothe his tears as she cast a glare at Rainbow Dash.

"You should'ent have did this to an innocent baby, you girls should know better, I know he is a creature of chaos and I know he plays kind of rough with his magic but that does'ant give you the right to dump paint on him….oh my poor baby, it's okay once we get home I'll give you a nice warm bath, won't that be nice?" Discord stopped bawling, and began to sniff, he reaches down to his painting showing it to Fluttershy who smiles warmly at him seeing her poorly draw with a red heart around her.

"Oh its perfect Discord, I'll hang it right away and as for you girls" she says sternly "I expect you to think twice for what you do to my baby when I leave him in your care for the afternoon, let's go Discord" with that she trots away with Discord on her back, who snickered back at the girls who glared at him.

CH. 24 "First Kiss"

It was a few months after Discord was finally "reformed" until Princess Celestia brought Fluttershy to her castle in Canterlot to discuss about how he was doing living within the castle grounds. As the Princess explain to Fluttershy, Discord has been up to his chaotic tricks into playing pranks on the guards and maids whenever he gets the chance, even with Celestia scolding, she belives that he has become lonely and started to use tricks to get his amusment for being by himself. The princess had tried to become friends with him but found it impossible for Discord to trust her completely since she and her sister turned him to stone, and trapped him for a thousand years. She wanted Fluttershy to stay in the tower with Discord for a while to teach him to be less chaotic and not torture the guards and the maids with his antics.

'There is a spare room across from his in the tower where you will be staying Fluttershy and thank you again for coming" The Princess says.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure, and it will be nice to see Discord again and don't worry I'll try and do my best to make his a little better"

"Then I will leave you too it" With that, the Princess walks away leaving Fluttershy to enter the top of the tower, she enters to find everything upside down, the walls had furniture on them and the floors were black and white like a board of chess, everything brightly colored and mismatched.

"Discord?" she calls, immediately Discord appeared behind her wrapping her arms around the small pony in a loud laugh.

'"Fluttershy! So good to see you again!" he said as he puts her down. "and what are you doing here?" he asks.

"oh well…the princess says that she was getting some…problems from you and ask me to keep you company"

"Problems? Me?...oh pish-posh! I've been a little angel since being here! I mean….I do get bored every once in a while and I need to do something to somepony!"

"Well, that's why I'm here so you won't get so bored anymore…."

"how long will you be staying?" he pressed.

"oh I don't know, whenever you don't need me anymore" she smiles. In a flash he appears in front of her.

"So then you'll be here for a very long time then, wonderful! We'll have so much fun!"

After getting settled in, it has been a month that she has stayed with Discord all of his attention was focus on only her as he began to ignore the maids and the guards, using his power for them and their activities, being with Discord she had learned to ice skate, ice skating was always his favorite activity, they also stayed up late telling made up stories to each other, talking about themselves, their likes and dislikes as they ate cotton candy and sweet chocolate milk together. He always had a way to make her laugh by making a funny face or telling her a joke. She had enjoyed being with him every day. As they drew closer, Discord began to tell her in small subtle ways how beautiful she looks, giving her a flower every once in a while, putting a claw around her as they watched the stars together. As he began to slowly fall in love with her, driving him crazy every day to try to empress her, flirting with her, being close to her, he felt more at ease with her.

They were both outside together in the middle of the night enjoying the stars above them. They both were laying in the dry grass in the garden, laying side by side in silence.

"Its beautiful" she whispers 'Seeing all those lights, that's why I enjoy the night just to see the stars"

"hmm, Lulu does a good job bringing those lights out" Discord replies, giving of the nickname of Princess Luna

Fluttershy giggles slightly as she turns to him, but her smile faded something that he noticed right away making him sit up in concern.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" She frowns slightly at him.

"The Princess came today…I'm afraid that its time for me to go back to ponyville"

"What?" he says suddenly 'Why?"

She sits up.

"Discord…you don't need me here with you anymore the princess decided that after a month together was enough….I will still visit!...but…." she looks down "I going to leave in the morning"

"that soon!" he exclaimed. She nods.

"but its okay….I'll visit"

"it won't be the same" he mutters 'I want you here, I want you here with me, this castle is so boring! The princesses are always so serious and there is no one else who knows me like you do!"

"I-I'm sorry Discord, but you know I can't go against the princess, I can't be with you forever" she said.

"yes you can!"

He suddenly pins her down on the grass with his claws, she looks up at him wide-eyed as he looms over her his tail wrapping around her waist.

'D-Discord?...wh-what are you doing?"

"If your leaving, I'm giving you a going-away gift…."

"W-wh-!" he press his cool lips over hers, making her blush deeply. She puts her hoof on his chest struggling against him as she tries to desperately to push him away until he deepens the kiss, making her stop struggling, he digs his claws into her man refusing to separate from her lips as he hears her whimper in protest. Her eyes tightly shut and red in the face as Discord held her in a tight embrace she was having difficulty breathing, giving in to his kiss as she stop struggling against him. He suddenly seperates making her have that chance to get air, breathing it in slowly.

"Dis-!" he goes over to press his lips on her again, this time she puts he hoof on his face pushing him away.

"No! stop!" he grabs her hoof pinning it down as he goes to her, she turns her head to the side making him begin kissing her neck, she let out a short gasp.

"Dis-discord!...d-don't I-! stop…..please…." she slowly closes her eyes as he places butterfly kiss along up her neck to her cheek, her face was completely red embarrassed from him kissing her but also to herself for enjoying his gentle kisses.

"D-Discord…." She flinches feeling his breath to her ear as she hears him say.

"I love you"

She slowly turns towards him, placing his head under her chin nuzzling her gently.

"I love you, my dear Fluttershy" he repeats "I know you feel the same way" he says gently, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"Discord…I….I….oh dear" she was too embarrassed to say it, she hears him chuckle and felt his lips on her neck again. She went still, making him chuckle at her.

'I'm thinking…..you want me to kiss you, don't you?"

"n-no….I'm…I do, I do, I do…I…Love you Discord, I love you so much!" she says, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well then…" he grins, tilting her chin up to him "Let's not waste this moment shall we?" he presses his lips to hers again, as she kisses him back.

The next morning was difficult for the both of them, Fluttershy despretly wanted to be with him every day, to have him by her side always. Discord would have never thought that his first friend will be his first love as well, But even if they wer'nt together 24 hours a day, he would visit her as much as he can unannounced to get her off guard when he comes in for another kiss, and another day to be with her.


End file.
